Your Faith In Me
by Tonks85
Summary: Hermione Granger has long graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry and has spent the years since trying to avoid something-or someone. When she comes back to London for a wedding, life throws someone at her that she doesn't expect.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

The Return

Stepping out onto the crowded street, twenty-two year old Hermione Granger began to second-guess her choice on coming back to this familiar place. She kept asking herself why she was back here. Did she make the right decision?

It all started several weeks ago when she had a surprising letter owled to her saying she was invited to the 'wedding of the century' or so it said. Since then she had been battling with herself on whether to attend or not. She spent many sleepless nights asking herself this when she finally made her choice. Time had past since their days at Hogwarts, they were best friends at one point in time and she owed it to her first love to show up at what was going to be the happiest day of his life.

Taking a deep breath she stared at The Three Broomsticks and slowly made her way into the shop, memories of happier times flooding back to her. Looking at the place she noticed it hadn't changed much since the last time she saw it, in fact, it was exactly the same. It almost felt like she was stepping back in time, back to her school days.

Gracefully crossing the room she took a seat at an empty table. It didn't even occur to her at first as to where she sat until it finally hit her. This was their table. He always brought her here whenever they visited Hogsmeade, which became more frequent in their last year at Hogwarts. They'd walk in, hand and hand, and sit at the same table each time, ordering their two butterbeers. There they'd laugh, joke around, and just enjoy each other's company. She missed those days with all her heart and to say she had had little relationships since they parted ways was understatement. She had none.

It was three years ago when she made that big decision and left London, heading to Paris. There she got involved in Journalism, writing editorials on political and environmental issues for the local paper. Her column soon became popular, readers all over enjoying her truthfulness to important matters. But with all her success, she couldn't say she was truly happy and she hadn't been for a long time. She dedicated all of her time and energy on her work, using it as an excuse to not go out with other guys. Truth was, she missed him. Sure, she went out on a few dates here and there but every time her mind always drifted back to him.

Her smile faded as she came back to the present, discouragement filled her as she remembered why she was here in the first place…his wedding. She couldn't figure out why he invited her to his wedding, they hadn't spoken for ages now, but for some reason he did. 

"Hermione!"

Turning her head around she saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Ginny Weasley had changed quite a bit in the last three years. Her hair hung loosely down her back and she had grown in height. She definately looked like a mature, young women.

" Ginny! You look wonderful" Hermione smiled, getting up from her seat to hug her old friend. Ginny squeezed her into a tight embrace, not letting go for a few minutes. When she finally did, they both took seats at the table, each not believing that the other one was there.

" Hermione, I am so glad you decided to meet me here. You have no idea how much I have missed you" Ginny admitted, a sad look appearing on her face.

" I know, I missed you too and I am sorry for not keeping in touch as much as I use to, it's just that- well things have been hectic lately…you know." Hermione replied, running a hand through, her now, tamer brown hair.

As the minutes went by it felt like they had never been apart. Gabbing about everything from funny past memories to Ginny's current boyfriend, Greg, who worked at the Ministry with Mr. Weasley.

" This week is our two year anniversary" Ginny gushed, her smile growing wide. Hermione had to laugh at her friend. She was totally in love with this guy.

" He is going to take me out for dinner, somewhere nice, so he says. But what about you? Any guy in Mrs. Hermione's life?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

Hermione coughed awkwardly and shook her head. " Er-no. I don't have time for love...I want to concentrate on my work with the paper and my work with getting S.P.E.W further off the ground" she replied, avoiding her friends gaze.

Ginny gave her a knowing gaze and Hermione knew that she didn't buy her lame excuse.

" You know.." she began " I am kind of surprised that you are actually here. I didn't think you would show, given the circumstances. I mean, attending your former boyfriend's wedding must be difficult."

Hermione sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
" Ginny, you and I both know that I am only here because at one point and time, he and I use to be best friends, that's all."

Ginny, however, didn't respond to this. Her eyes suddenly became fixated on the entrance. " And speaking of the devil" she grinned. Hermione followed her gaze and turned around, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

" Hey Gin!" he yelled heading towards their table. Hermione turned back around and slumped down in her seat.

" Fred and George told me you'd be- Hermione?" he asked, surprised. Hermione turned around and gave him a weak smile.

" Er- Hello, Ron."

" Hermione?" Ron repeated, jaw dropping to the floor "What- what are you doing here?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she failed to look him in the eyes, staring at her feet instead.

" Well, your wedding of course" she said, forcing a happy smile onto her face. Ron stared at her for a few seconds before breaking into a smile. Rushing over to her he gave her a big, yet surprising hug.

" I am so glad you decided to come, Hermione." 

His face had changed since the last time she had seen it. Last time it was filled with anger, sadness and heartache, mostly on her part. But now he wore a huge smile and his face beamed with happiness, he looked truly happy. However, she couldn't tell if he was truly happy to see her or if time had infact cured his heartache because she knew it hadn't cured hers.

" Well...I think I'll go see what Fred and George are doing" Ginny smiled, heading towards the exit. Hermione cursed her friend under her breath for deserting her in this situation. She needed something to say... 

" So-er- congradulations" Hermione said awkwardly. That was the word to describe this meeting, awkward. She could tell he was now just as uncomfortable as she was, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

" Thanks, Hermione. I just can't believe I'm getting married in five days!" he gushed. " Everything is so hectic." 

Hermione forced a laugh and smiled, silence once again followed. Both of them were trying to avoid what they really wanted to talk about and say.

" This is weird, isn't it" Ron admitted, taking a seat at the table. Following, Hermione took a seat across from him and sighed. " Its just that-wow, you're here...I didn't think that you would be"

" Look, I know things didn't end that well between us..."

" You mean when you left me for Paris and your job?" Ron blurted out. He instantly regretted his words and a soft look then re-appeared on his face. " I'm sorry..."

" For what?" Hermione mumbled, playing with her fingers. " It's the truth..."

" Hermione, you and I both know that things were going down before you left for Paris. I admit, when we ended things I was angry, hurt and I put all the blame on you. But after three years I realize that- I guess it just wasn't meant to be you and me...maybe it could have been but, it wasn't" he said sincerely.

" Ron-" Hermione cut in without success. 

" -'Mione, I have missed you...I have missed my best friend. I remember our days at Hogwarts, the trio, the three best friends who wouldn't let anything come between them...and it's sad that you and I did let something come between us. I don't want to miss out on anymore years of friendship with you just because things didn't work out between us."

Hermione stared at him, shocked and not knowing what to say. He had definatly grown and matured in her three year absence. This Ron wasn't the Ron she left behind. This Ron appeared more grown up. A small smile appeared on her lips as she heard his offer of friendship.

" I don't want that either" she admitted. Both smiling they leaned in and gave each other a friendly hug. " I'm sorry for everything" she whispered, as they broke apart.

" You shouldn't be. You always were an ambitious person...things weren't working out between us and you wanted to follow your dreams...I am happy for you" he said.

" Can it be?" came a voice.

" I think it is Fred!" came another.

Turning around Hermione saw Fred and George walking towards them, Ginny following close behind.

" Hermione! Nice to see you" George said, sticking out his hand. Hermione was about to reach for it when Ginny stopped her.

" Uh, I wouldn't if I were you." she warned, giving her twin brothers a disapproving look. Hermione gave her friend a confused and interested look. " Fred and George's new invention" she said, grabbing George's hand and revealing a blue patch.

" Er-I am afraid to ask what it does" Hermione smiled.

" It turns the person's hand you shake to jelly" George grinned.

" Basically you loose control of it until it wears off" Fred added. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

" You guys haven't changed at all."

" Nah, that isn't true, Hermione!" 

" Exactly..." Fred began " I say we look more...more manly" he joked, puffing his chest out. Everyone cracked up into giggles and Hermione couldn't help but be happy, being with her old friends that she missed and loved.

" So, what are you all doing here?" Hermione questioned looking at Ron, Fred and George.

" Ron had to pick up a few things so we decided to be good older bro's and accompany him" George spoke up. " We didn't know Ginny was going to be here, however, until we saw her coming in here."

" Yea.." Ron cut in " You didn't tell us that you were meeting Hermione!" 

" She didn't know if I was coming for sure or not...neither did I until this morning" Hermione admitted shyly. 

" Well, why don't you come back to the Burrow and stay with us" Ginny suggested eagerly.

" Well...I don't know...I was just going to stay here and-"

" Don't be silly, Hermione" George said, putting his arm around her shoulders. " We have plenty of room, right Ronnikins?" 

Ron smiled and nodded.

" Ok..I'll stay with you guys" she said, caving in. How could she say no?


	2. Pictures

**Chapter Two**

Pictures

" Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, setting the plates that were in her hand down on the table and rushing over to give her a big hug, " How are you?"

Hermione smiled and tucked a stran of her hair behind her ear. If she would have told her younger self that she would one day feel uncomfortable with Ron and his family, she would of laughed.

" I am doing very good Mrs.Weasley" she said quietly, stepping into the familiar house.

Like The Three Broomsticks, everything in the house looked exactly like she remembered it. Everywhere she looked she remembered something and she didn't know if she was happy or sad about that.

She wondered if Mrs. Weasley was upset with her, for leaving and for how things ended with her son but those fears soon left her mind.

" I am so glad that you decided to come. I was hoping you would...we have all missed you so much" she said. " How's your job going?"

Hermione instantly felt a pain of guilt for not keeping in touch with those she had left. She didn't realize until today how much she missed them all.

" Things are great.." she lied.

Truth was she wasn't as as happy with her career as she let on and that made her sad since she left this place for it. Ron was right though in saying that things weren't right between them before she left. Things weren't like they were at the beginning when they first began to go out.

Back then things were good, they talked alot, joked around and loved being with each other. But things went downhill after graduation. They talked less, didn't spend as much time with each other as they did before and most of all their original friendship was breaking. She hated leaving everything for a job offer she got in Paris but, it was too good to turn down...she would be nuts not to take it. Ron wasn't happy when she told him what she was going to do, which was why she was surprised by his happy reaction to her earlier. There wasn't a day that she didn't think about him and her heart couldn't help but wish that that was her that was getting married to him. There was always a voice in the back of her head that wondered if she made the right choice on ending things with him.

" I am so proud of your success, you deserve it" she smiled, shoving some food in the oven.

" Thank-you Mrs. Weasley" Hermione replied as Ginny tugged on her arm.

" Come on, you can sleep with me" she grinned, leading her up the curvy stairs and into her bedroom. Hermione looked around at Ginny's room and set her things down on the floor.

" Wow, you're room looks so different!"

Her once girly room had changed greatly. The walls were now painted a light shade of blue and moving pictures were set all over. Walking around she looked at her friend's pictures, some of which were taken in their school days while others that were taken recently.

She smiled as she came across a picture of herself, Ginny and Ron taken after graduation. Ron had his arm around her waist and he was giving the camera goofy grin. The next picture she noticed was set on her bedside table. A tall dark haired guy with blue eyes waved happily at her. Smiling she picked it up.

" Is this Greg?" she asked. Ginny blushed and grabbed the picture from her.

" Yes, isn't he cute?" she gushed, flopping down on her bed and staring down at the love of her life. 

"Yyea, he is pretty cute" she admitted, shaking her head at her friends actions. She just hoped that her friend wouldn't have to suffer through a broken heart like she had to.

As she walked further around the room a certain picture caught her eye. It looked like it was taken in seventh year. She stood in the middle between Ron and Harry. Ron was holding her hand while Harry stood on her left, giving a small smile, not looking as happy as Ron and her did. She could understand, with all the things he had to go through that year and she knew he must of felt a bit left out with Ron and her always out together.

" That's a nice picture of the three of you" Ginny said, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione nodded and continued to gaze at it.

" What's Harry been up to lately, Gin, do you know?" she asked, curious. 

" Well, why don't you ask me yourself?" came a new voice. Whipping around Hermione's frown turned into a big smile at who stood infront of her.

" Harry!" she shouted, giving him a tight hug. " When did you get here?."

Harry laughed as he released her from the hug. Like her other friend's, he too had changed a lot in the three years since she had seen him. Although his hair was still messy, he wasn't as skinny as he was before, he had more of a build to him. She had to admit, he looked good.

" I apparated here a few minutes ago downstairs and was surprised to find out you were here. I haven't heard from you in ages!."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. " I know, and I am sorry...it's just that.."

Harry smiled as he listened to his friend ramble on about why she didn't write as often as she should have. Harry knew that when she rambled she was nervous and he couldn't help but laugh at her discomfort.

Noticing he was smiling at her she stopped her rambling. " What are you laughing at?" she asked, smiling.

" Nothing.." he replied " just laughing at your nervous ramblings. But don't worry about it..It's partially my fault as well...like you, I have been so busy with everything that I think my head is going to fall off!."

Hermione was about to ask him what he was doing lately when Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard from downstairs.

" Dinner is on the table!" she called.

Ginny, who Hermione had forgotten was still there leaped off her bed. " I am starving!" she replied, exiting the room in a hurry.

" Come on, let's go get us something to eat" Harry said as they followed Ginny and exited the room.


	3. The Fiancee

**Chapter Three**

The Fiancee

As they made their way down the stairs they noticed that everyone was gathered in the kitchen and that they were the last to arrive.

" There you guys are" Mrs. Weasley smiled as they entered the kitchen. Everyone was there, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Percy and his wife Penelope Clearwater, Bill, Charlie, Ron and someone who was the last person she expected to see there. Hermione's jaw almost dropped as she saw who stood beside Ron, laughing as she was in a deep conversation with Ginny. This couldn't be who he was marrying, could it?

Harry followed her gaze and seemed to know instantly what was going through his friend's mind. " Come on, let's go get a seat" he urged as they finally sat down.

Ron, who sat across from her coughed nervously as he saw her sit down.  
"Er- Hermione, you remember Luna don't you? she is my fiancee..." 

The words seem to hit her heart like a knife. He was marrying Luna...Luna Lovegood! How could this be? It was quite a known fact that Luna and herself never really did get along. She never did understand how and why Luna could believe in such nonsense. And what happened to Ron calling her Looney Lovegood? The last time she remembered he didn't like her all that much. Of course...lot's of things she remembered have changed greatly.

" Of course" Hermione said, forcing a smile as she nodded her head. " How could I forget?"

Harry seemed to have caught on to Hermione's sarcastic tone and tried changed the subject quickly.

" Mrs. Weasley, this is wonderful" he said, shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly and blushed. She never liked to admit that she was a great cook. " Thank-you, dear."

Hermione, however didn't want to drop the subject of Luna quite that easily.

" So, uh, how did you two meet?" she asked, taking a sip of her juice. Harry let out a small groan from beside her, realizing that Hermione wouldn't let it go.

" Oh, we met about two years ago, right sweetie?" Luna smiled, smiling at her fiancee. Ron grinned and looked back at Hermione.

" Yea, we met a few years ago before I made it onto the Chudley Cannons. And we have been going good ever since."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron played on the Chudley Cannons? That was always a dream of his. He use to talk about it constantly when they were together. She often told him to shut-up once or twice for gabbing on and on about it.

" Wow, Ron! I didn't know that you played for the Chudley Cannons!." she smiled.

Ron nodded and looked down at his food. " Well, there is alot of stuff that has happened since you left" he said honestly, now look back at up at her.

After dinner was finished, Hermione decided she needed to be alone. Ron was out with Luna and Ginny was out with Greg. Putting on her sweater she headed outside and sat down beneath a large Oak tree. Things felt so messed up to her. Never in a million years would she have expected Ron to be marrying Luna Lovegood.

" It should be me who he's marrying" she mumbled sadly, picking the pedals off a small flower that she picked from the grass.

"Want some company?" Jumping, she turned around to see Harry taking a seat beside her.

"Geez Harry, you scared me" she laughed. " of course you can join me."

"Well, I just thought you wanted to be alone and all..."

Hermione smiled as she rested her hand on his knee. "I've got time for you" she giggled. "We have alot to catch up on!" 

Harry nodded, staring out at the setting sun. His hair blew into his face as a cool breeze passed by them. The air was getting much cooler at the end of the summer, fall would soon be approaching. 

" So..."

"So...what?" Harry mocked her.

" So..what have you been doing the last three years, Harry. Lastime we spoke you were taking your auror tests."

" What have I been up to? Well...I got accepted as an auror...they couldn't say no to the boy who defeated the Dark Lord could they?"

Hermione laughed. " Well, that is true."

" So, the last few years I have been travelling all over, capturing all sorts of wanted people...you know...doing the usual auror stuff. This is actually the first time I have been home in awhile" he admitted, looking at her.

" You came back for the wedding?" she asked, curiously.

" Well...that and another job offer I couldn't refuse. Dumbledore offered me a job teaching Defense against the Dark arts at Hogwarts..."

Hermione's smile grew big as she gave Harry a hug. " Harry! that is wonderful!. You're taking it right?."

" Of course" he replied, " I mean, I will still work as an auror with the ministry every once and awhile but it will be good to just settle down and be be home for a bit, you know?"

Hermione nodded and looked out at the pale pink sky. " I definatly know what you mean Harry..."

" Remember when Lockhart took all the bones out of your arm!" Hermione laughed as Harry and her lay on there backs under the big oak tree. They spent most of the night out there Reminiscing on past memories and for the first time in a while, Hermione was truly laughing.

Harry laughed as he looked up at the stars that were sparkling up in the night sky. " How could I forget that! Stupid git of a teacher he was!"

Slapping him playfully on the arm she giggled once more and stared off into space.

" So..I guess you were surprised to see Luna with Ron I take it. I would have told you but I thought you already knew..." Harry said, turning his head and looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Surprised wasn't the word, speechless and shocked was more like it.

" I was..." she admitted. "Harry...have you ever regretted a choice you made and you just wish you could of chose differently?."

" You mean like the slap you gave Ron and I when we copied your homework that one time in sixth year" Harry asked Grinning " Now that hurt."

" Harry...I am being serious here" Hermione smiled.

" I know, I know...well yes...there is one thing I regret" he trailed off. Hermione now turned to face him, curious as to what his responce would be.

" What do you regret?" she asked.

" I regret the choice I made in fifth year...going to the Department of Mysteries to try and save Sirius..or not save him I should say" he mumbled quietly. 

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that this bothered him deeply in their sixth year but she had no idea it still troubled his thoughts now.

" Harry, I had-"

" It's OK, really, Hermy" Harry replied cutting her off, a smile coming back onto his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname he use to torture her with ever since Grawp had called her it.

" I am not Hermy!" she glared, managing to sit up.

There was a few moments of silence between them before Harry stood up.

" Well, I should get going. I have to be at the Ministry early tomorrow.." he said, dusting some dirt off his pants.

" You mean you aren't staying here?" she asked.

" Nah...my own place isn't too far."

She was so use to the days when they would stay at the Burrow with Ron. He would sleep in Ron's room and she would camp out in Ginny's room, giggling and talking about girl stuff. She missed those days.

" I'll see you tomorrow though, OK?" he said. Hermione nodded as he gave her a friendly hug. " I am glad you are here, 'Mione." 

" You too, Harry" she replied releasing him from the hug. He gave her one last wave before apparating back to his place with a loud 'POP'.

She stood there for a few more minutes before heading inside where she made her way straight for Ginny's room. Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't yet back.

She slowly put on her PJ's and climbed into her bed, falling into a deep sleep as soon as she closed her eyes... 

It took her a few moments to realize where she was when she opened her sleepy eyes the next morning. Realization then hit her as she gazed at Ginny's bed that remained unslept in.

" She musn't have come home lastnight" she thought to herself, sitting up and yawning. She had to laugh at her reflection as she stepped out of bed and gazed into the mirror that hung on Ginny's wall. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, ten times worse then when she was young, which was saying a lot.

" Well...we'll fix that." Grabbing her wand she quickly said a quick hair spell and instantly her hair tamed down, falling in soft curls down her back. Satisfied with her hair she quickly changed, finally deciding on a light blue tang top and a pair of black pants.

" Good morning" Ginny said, eating a spoonfull of cereal as she sat alone at the kitchen table. Hermione watched her as she shoved another large spoonfull into her mouth, acting like she hadn't eaten in days. This was something that reminded her of Ron. He would always shove spoonfulls of food into his mouth at one time and try to talk, completely grosing her out. However, Ginny wasn't nearly as bad as her older brother. Crossing the room she took a seat across from Ginny at the big wooden table and smirked at her.

" What?" Ginny asked, whipping a dribble of milk off of her chin. 

" So..where were you last night? Hmmm?"

Getting up from her chair, Ginny headed over to the sink and dumped the rest of her cereal out. " I spent the night at Greg's. Hermione, you should have seen where he took me!" Ginny squeeled, turning around and leaning on the counter top. A wide smile came to her face everytime she spoke of him.

" Where did he take you?" 

Hermione listened as Ginny blabbed on and on about the candle light dinner and the moonlight walk...she couldn't help but feel envious of her friend, having someone who loves you just as much as you love them. She wished she had that...

" So, where is everyone?" she asked, looking around at the empty house.

" Well..mum is shopping, dad is at work and Ron must be at his own place, I think..." she shrugged.

" Ron has his own place? I didn't know that..."

Ginny nodded. " He hasn't had it for that long. He is actually selling it...Luna and him are looking for a new place actually."

" Tell me, how did they get together? I thought he hated her?" Hermione blurted out, dying to finally know the answer to her question. Ginny laughed and nodded.

" He did...until a few years ago. They ran into each other, literally, in Diagon Alley and she practically dragged him into having a coffee with her."

" And..." she asked, eager for more information.

" And...I guess he found out that she wasn't as bad as he thought. He got to like her."

" Oh...I see" Hermione trailed off.

"Anyways, I need to go get ready, Greg is picking me up in an hour." she smiled. With that she bounded out of the room and left Hermione there alone, thinking about what she had just said.

With nothing else to do that morning, Hermione decided to take a walk around Hogsmeade and maybe do a little shopping. She spent most of the morning buying a few new books and a new quill that she really needed. It was around noon when she stepped out of Wanko's Joke shop that she ran into another past Gryffindor. 

" Lavender! How are you?" she greeted.

Lavender smiled brightly and gave Hermione a small hug. " I am good. I didn't know you were back in town!."

" Yea, I am here for Ron's wedding actually" she replied. Lavender's eyes grew wide and surprised as she gave her a sympathetic look.

" I heard what happened...it must be hard for you" she said, running her hand through her blonde hair. Hermione shrugged as a light breeze rippled through her curly hair, causing it to fall into her face.

" Actually, I am doing OK.." she replied, finding hard to find anything else to say.

" Well, the Patil twins and I are getting together over at my place tonight...why don't you join us? We can all catch up on things."

Hermione hesitated for a bit, racking her brain to try and think of an excuse. It wasn't that she detested Lavender and Parvati it was just that they were never that close.

" Er- well..." she stammered.

" Come on, Hermione, just us girls" she smiled.

Not being able to think of an excuse she caved in. " OK, I'll come."

" Great! I'll see you tonight" Lavander smiled, clapping her two hands together.


	4. Girls Night

**Chapter Four**

Girls Night

Hermione sat cross-legged sipping her hot chocolate listening as Lavender and the Patil twins giggled on about who knows what. She appreciated their gesture of inviting her but she couldn't say she was completely into it. Most of the time she had been there was spent glancing at the clock or off in her own world.

" I still can't get over that Weasley is marrying Luna! I mean she was always so...spacey" Padma giggled, resting her drink down onto the coffee table. This suddenly jerked Hermione away from her daydreams and back into reality. " Oh, I am sorry Hermione, is this a bad subject?"

" No, it's OK, really" she lied...sipping her drink. Parvati, who was seated on the sofa across from Hermione got up and sat beside her.

" We are sorry Hermione, we know you two were really close," she said in a sympathetic way. Lavender nodded in agreement.

" I always kind of thought that you two would end up together...that's what most people thought anyway..." she smiled.

This comment did nothing to cheer her up. Were they trying on purpose to make her feel lousy? Because if they were, they were doing a mighty fine job.

" Well...things happen" she mumbled, turning her head and staring into the fire that burned in the fireplace in front of her. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was already nine PM.

" I probably should get going" Hermione said, standing up and un-wrinkling her top.

" Are you sure?" Lavender said, " It is really dark out there."

" Yea, Hermione. Why don't you spend the night with us?" Parvati piped in.

Hermione laughed inwardly to herself. There was no way she wanted to spend the night with the three gossip queen's of England, seven years sleeping in the same room with them was enough for her.

" Er- no, sorry. I have to be up-er-early tomorrow" she lied, thinking up the best excuse she could think of off the top of her head. Getting up, she hugged her old roommates goodbye and thanked them inviting her over.

" I guess we'll see you at the wedding then?" Padma asked. Hermione plastered on a smile and nodded.

" Uh, yea...see you there." she replied, heading over to the coat rack and grabbing her light zip up sweater.

As she stepped out the front door she was met with a nice warm breeze. Taking a deep breath she made her way down the stone steps and headed towards the Burrow, which wasn't that far of a walk. Besides, she liked to walk. It gave her time to herself and to her thoughts.

Walking down the bare street she couldn't help but think back to Lavender's comment.

" I always kind of thought that you two would end up together...that's what most people thought anyway..."

Hermione let out a small sarcastic laugh as she thought of the way things turned out. Out of all people he was engaged to Luna...she couldn't get her mind away from that. This is a girl who believed in such rubbish. Her mind went back to sixth year when Ron would joke about her and think she was off her rocker. And now...he loved her and was marrying her.

Stepping into the Burrow she saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table alone and sipping a drink.

" What are you still doing up?" Hermione questioned, flipping on the kitchen light.

" I couldn't sleep," he admitted. " Where did you go today?"

Hermione shrugged and took a seat across from him. " Just did abit of shopping and went over to Lavender's..."

Ron's started to laugh at once.

" What?" she asked.

" Since when did you hang out with Lavender?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Oh...I ran into her in Hogsmeade and she invited me over to her place..That's about it. What about you? What did you do today?"

" Had quidditch practice then went out to dinner with Luna."

Hermione nodded her head and scanned the quiet room. There was that name again...Luna. It seemed like she was hearing it too much lately.

Silence then filled the room as niether of them knew what to say. Conversation certainly didn't flow as easily as it had before.

" So... have you heard from Harry today?" 

" Not today, no. He probably got tied up at work...he mentioned he had an early meeting, why?."

" You know...it's been awhile since we have all hung out...you know, the three of us..."

Hermione nodded in agreement. " It has been awhile hasn't it?"

" Well, I was thinking..." Ron trailed off.

" Uh oh...not a good sign, Ron" Hermione teased, resting her head on her hand. Ron sent her a glare and continued on.

" I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we can just hang out...you know, like we use to."

Hermione's spirits instantly lifted. " I'd like that" she smiled.

" Great! I have Quidditch practice tomorrow but maybe we can all get together afterwards? I heard Hogsmeade is having a carnival tomorrow night, maybe we could all go check it out?"

" Sounds great. Ill try and get a hold of Harry tomorrow" she replied. Ron grinned and nodded, getting up out of the seat.

" Well, I should get to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.," he said.

Hermione watched as he left the room. Tomorrow was going to be a good day...the three of them hanging out,just like old times...

Walking through Hogsmeade the next night Hermione was overwhelmed with bright lights, big rides, and people everywhere. Never having been to a wizard carnival before she was quite amazed at how similar it looked to a muggle one. Coloured lights illuminated the village setting of a rainbow glow while in the centre stood what looked to be a ferris wheel, but instead of seats the passengers sat glass domes that were floating in the air by themselves, raising at least fifty feet.

" Hey, Hermy!"

" I wish you wouldn't call me that..." Hermione glared, watching as Harry approached her.

" But then I couldn't torture you with it" he replied. Leaning against entrance stand and casually stuffing his hands in his pockets, scanning his surroundings. " So, uh when is Ron suppose to be here?" he questioned, glancing back at Hermione, who was also searching the crowd.

" He said he'd meet us at the entrance..."

" Maybe he is running late?" Harry suggested.

Staying silent Hermione continued to scan the entrance way for any sign of their friend. Only thing she thought was that he'd better show up. It wasn't everyday that she got to hang out with just her two best friends like she use to. She had been looking forward to this ever since lastnight when Ron brought the idea up.

" Hey guys...sorry we're late. Practice ran longer than I expected.

Hermione was about to question what he meant by the word 'we're' when another familiar voice was heard.

" Ron, you need to buy me one of those everlasting cottan candy sticks!"

Pushing through the crowd Luna Lovegood came strolling up behind Ron, her usual dreamy look covering her face as she gazed around.

" Oh, hello" she smiled, looking at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione couldn't believe she was here! Wasn't it suppose to be just the three of them tonight?

"Luna...hi" she mumbled with little enthusiasm. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Difficult Realizations

**Chapter Five**

Difficult Realizations

So there she was, arms crossed infront of her and mumbling to herself as Harry and her trailed behind the happy couple. This night was suppose to be about the three of them, the trio hanging out like they use to. She knew she had to get over the fact that things weren't going to be like they use to be and she was starting to notice that since she came back.

" You ok?" Harry asked. He gave her a concerned look before shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at the stone pathway.

" I guess...it's just that it was suppose to be us three together tonight not us four" she replied, stressing the word four as she nodded her head to Luna who was several feet infront of them.

" Is that what's really troubling you?"

" What do you mean?" she replied.

Harry's face was apprehensive as if he was trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to get out in the nicest way possible. " Well, correct me if I am wrong but it looks like you still have feelings for him."

Hermione bit her lip, something she always did when she grew nervous. Infact, she was biting it so hard she thought it was going to start bleeding. 

" Me still have feeling for him?" she replied, forcing a laugh, " That is perposterus! I haven't had feeling for him in a long time Harry" she lied. She knew Harry wouldn't believe her, he was too smart. He could always tell when she was lying, she was never any good at it. He seemed to look at her for a few seconds before turning his attention to Ron and Luna once again. 

" You should be happy for him. He seems to be truly happy and he deserves it..." he replied casually.

" What about you Harry? Are you happy?" she found herself asking. She didn't know why she suddenhly asked this. Maybe it was because if anyone desvered to be happy in life it was him and she hoped he had finally found some of that happiness. He looked like he was about to say something when Ron came up to them.

" Was I interupting something?" he asked, glancing back and forth.

" No mate" Harry smiled. " We were just talking about how happy we are for you."

Ron's smile grew from ear to ear as he looked at his two friends. " Thanks guys, that means alot."

" So where are we heading now?" Hermione piped up. " Where'd Luna go?"

" She went home, she wasn't feeling that well. She told me to tell you guys bye for her though."

A surge of guilt ran through Hermione as she couldn't help but be happy that Luna went home sick. That guilt dissappeared however when she looked at Ron and Harry and realized she was finally going to be alone with just the two of them. 

" Is she alright?" Harry asked with concern.

" Yea, she hasn't been feeling herself lately. She just needs to rest you know?"

" Right, so what do you guys want to do?" Hermione grinned.

Ron looked deep in thought for a few moments until he smiled at them. " What do you say we all head over the Three Broomsticks and grab some butterbeers like old times!"

" Sounds good to me. What about you Harry?" Hermione questioned, staring up at him. He didn't look at her, instead his eyes were transfixed on something behind her. Turning around she saw what appeared to be a ministry owl swoop down on Harry's shoulder, a piece of parchment attached to it's small leg. She knew then that it must concern Harry's work.

Taking the letter off the owl's leg he gentally patted it on the head before it swooped away in the same direction as it had come. As he began to read the letter Hermione noticed that his face grew more and more conerned.

" Is everything ok, Harry?" she asked. 

He sighed as he folded the piece of parchment and shoved it in his pocket.

" Im sorry, but I have to-"

" Go to work..." Hermione finished for him, dissapointment filling her. Ron must have felt the same thing since his shoulders slumped and his smile slowly faded.

" I'm sorry Ron. I know this was suppose to be the one time the three of us got to hang out before your big day but I can't ignore this owl,"

Ron shrugged and slapped Harry playfully on the shoulder. " It's ok mate, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye 'Mione" Harry smiled.

" Be careful Harry" she replied as he disapparated. No matter how old they got she couldn't help but worry about him. When thery were at Hogwarts she would be terrified when another quidditch match rolled around. She'd have nightmares of finding her best friend lying lifeless on the quidditch pitch. She still remembered how her heart stopped in third year when she watched as he fell off his broom. And now nine years later she still worried sick about him.

" Well, I guess it's just you and me" Ron said.

" Yea-uh-do you want to still head over to the Three Broomsticks?" she replied, awkwardly.

Ron nodded and the two slowly made their way towards the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't that far from where they were standing but to Hermione it felt like miles. The silence between the two was becoming more awkward and unbearable as they went. Sure, they made polite small talk but nothing like it use to be. At that moment she wished Harry was still there. His presence made the awkwardness between Ron and herself go away and now that he left it returned with full force.

" I was not that bad!" Hermione giggled, as madam Rosemerta set a third Butterbeet down infront of her. Ron, however, was already on his fourth.

" Right...miss ' it's not levioSA its LeviOsa" Ron mimicked. Shaking her head Hermione took another sip of her drink. Despite what she was feeling before she was in truth having a good time with Ron. The last few hours felt like old times. They laughed and joked over Hogwarts memories while they sat in their old booth and drank butterbeer.

" Looks likes it beginning to storm..." Ron stated, staring out the window as large raindrops rolled down the window before him.

" Ron, this has been really fun tonight"

Ron set down his drink and sent her a smile that made her heart stop. " It has been fun...you know, sitting here with you and reliving past memories. It's made me see how much I've missed you."

There was a few minutes of silence between the two where all Hermione could do was keep her eyes set on his. " Ive missed you too..." she whispered softly. At that moment her heart began to argue with her brain. Ignoring her brains warnings for her to stop, she slowly leaned forward towards him. Just when her lips were about to touch his he shoved her away causing her to stumble backwards.

Ron's face went from smiling and bright to angry in a matter of seconds. " What was that?" he shouted, rubbing his hand through his hair. 

" I-I just thought..."

" Thought what, Hermione? Thought that I would actually kiss you three days before my wedding?" His voice was rising at this point and Hermione noticed several conversations that were going on around them slowly began to stop. Feeling many eyes on her, she began to bite her lip again at a total loss for words. " If you think I am going to ruin what I have with Luna for you then you are mad" he growled. 

Water began to fill up in Hermione's brown eyes as she looked at Ron's angry face. What had she done? Swallowing a large lump in her throat she quickly grabbed her bag and jumped from the table, embarasment taking over. She had to get out of here, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

" I need to go.." she mumbled, running for the door. She could hear Ron's footsteps following behind her as she exited out into rain.

" I'm not done talking, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

The rain was coming down so hard at this point that all of her hair was completely drenched and began to cling to the side of her fair face. Her breathing became fast as she turned around to face him. He looked just as bad as she did.

" What do you want me to say Ron?" she shouted.

" What do I want you to say? I want to know why you almost kissed me in there! I want to know why now, Hermione. You come flying back here days before my big day and almost kiss me! Perfect timing Hermione, really great!" he shouted back sarcastically giving her a thumbs up sign.

" You have no idea how hard this has been for me too, Ron!"

Ron threw his hands up in the air and took a few steps closer. " Hard for you? You are the one who left me remember. I am sure you've had it so hard, Hermnione. You have no idea how hard it has been for me...how long it took me to get over you. And now that I am finally happy, here you are trying to rip all that away from me."

" I am not trying to rip your happiness away Ron! I...I still love you..." she mumbled, tears now running down her cheeks.

Ron stood completely still and his face lost a bit of colour as Hermione said this. He seemed at a loss for words.

" I..." his jaw moved up and down for a few minutes but no words came out. " I...no! you cannot do this to me Hermione!" he replied with a half frustrated and half angry tone.

" Do what Ron! I am being truthful!" she cried.

" No! You can't be truthful three days before I get married Hermione! It's too late! You're too late." He shot back." If this would have been a few years ago...I would have been so happy to hear you say that" Ron began, his voice lowering, " But now, now I am in love with Luna...we are getting married! What we had between us is over...I am not in love with you anymore Hermione."

Hermione's heart felt like it cracked in two at the moment. Tears still flowed from her eyes and she found herself just staring at him. He gave her one last glance before turning around and heading back inside, leaving her standing alone on an empty street in the pouring rain.

She didn't know where to go so she went to the only place and person she could think of. No one was home at the moment so she took a seat on the swing that hung from the porch.

She didn't know how long she sat there for, only thing that ran through her mind was the things Ron had said to her...

" You're too late..."

" I am not in love with you anymore Hermione..."

With her head barried in her knees, she heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs of the porch and stop.

" Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, walking over and taking a seat beside her on the wooden swing. He put a comforting arm around her as he noticed several tears fall from her brown eyes. " What happened?"

A few sobs escaped from her mouth as she burried her face into his shoulder. " Can you just sit here with me for awhile Harry?"

" Sure I will, 'Mione..." he replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Shhh, don't cry..."he soothed. He didn't know what happened to make Hermione this upset but he knew he had to comfort her until she was ready to talk, and when she was ready he would be there to listen.


	6. A Shoulder To Cry On

_Hey all!_

_I want to thank singingbookfreak,Harry24 Potter24, geniusgirl and comedy gal for your nice reviews, they mean alot. So, another update. I will update this story quite frequently because I do have it totally finished :) So look for updates regularily!_

They sat there together on the swing for a few moments until her sobs slowly decreased to small sniffles.

" You want to tell me whats wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and let out a small laugh as she touched his shirt.

" Look, I got your shirt all wet..."

Looking down at his shoulder he shrugged it off and smiled. " You're more important than a ruddy shirt 'Mione."

Hermione gave him a small smile and turned her attention to the street. The heavy rain was now beginning to slow down and was becoming more of a light drizzle.

" So why don't we get out of the rain here and you can tell me what happened..." Harry offered. He then stood up and offered her his hand.

" Ok." she softly replied, taking his hand. He then proceeded to unlock his front door and lead her into his house. The moment she stepped in it took her breath away. It was beautiful! It was no mansion or fancy estate but it was still beautiful. The floors were dark oak and ran throughout the entire first floor, even up the stairs which spiraled up to her left. A cream coloured carpet ran up the middle of them and continued up to cover the second floor. To her left was a cozy living room with a big bay window and the walls were filled with many moving pictures. Wanting a closer look she made her way up to them and realized many were of Harry, Ron and herself taken throughout their time at Hogwarts. Her eyes rested on one in particular, taken at the end of their sixth year. In the picture she and Ron were seated by the lake, their hands clasped together and big smiles rested on each of thier faces.

" That's one of my favourite pictures of the two of you togther" Harry said, breaking the silence and coming up behind her.

Taking her index finger she placed it on the picture and trailed it downwards. " You know back then I thought that Ron and I would be together forever...kind of funny isn't it?" she laughed. She continued to walk on looking at each of the pictures that hung on the wall. " I mean, I don't even know what made me do it...I guess something in the back of my heart hoped that there was still something there..."

" What did you do?" Harry asked as they both made their way over to the dark red couch and sat down.

Hermione's breath became quick and heavy as she began to fiddle with her fingers. Harry placed his hand on her back rubbing it up and down to show comfort.

" It's ok 'Mione, you can tell me" he urged.

" Everything was going great...we were laughing and talking, I-I thought it was like old times again, you know?" she began.

Harry nodded signaling for her to continue.

" I guess you were right...I do still have feelings for him. I don't know what came over me, honestly!" she went on, " One moment we were talking the next I was leaning in to kiss him!."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he heard this piece of information. " You-You kissed him?" he choked out. 

"No...I tried to though, he pushed me away" she mumbled. " So then we get into this huge row and find ourselves in the middle of street yelling at eachother..."

" Then what happened?" Harry softly asked.

Hermione stayed quiet for several seconds before taking a deep breath.

" I told him I still loved him."

Harry went completely silent and must have been shocked since his hand had stopped rubbing her back. His reaction reminded her of Ron's when she had told him except that Harry's hadn't been drained of all it's colour.

" Oh, Hermione..." Harry sighed pushing his hands through his untamed hair.

" He said...he said he didn't love me anymore.."she softly muttered, putting her face in her hands. 

Hermione felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulders as he brought her into a warm hug. " I'm sorry, Hermy." he softly said into her ear as he stroked the top of her head. She was so content at being wrapped in his comforting hug that she didn't even feel like protesting on his nickname for her. If truth be told, she kind of enjoyed it when he called her 'Hermy' although she would never admit that to him.

" I am so stupid..." she replied.

" You're not stupid" Harry soothed.

" I am stupid to have let him go..." she murmed. Her breathing was now becoming more relaxed and her sniffles were becoming less and less as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" You made the choice that you felt was best for you at the time...maybe you two just weren't meant to be..." he replied softly. " You'll find someone who will make just as happy if not more one day, 'Mione."

" You think so?" she asked, looking up at him.

" I know so" he grinned.

Feeling a ray of light shine on her face Hermione finally struggled to open her sleepy eyes. A moment of confusion set in as she looked around the bedroom in which she slept in. It wasn't until several seconds later that she realized she in Harry's spare bedroom and then it all hit her like a heard of hippogriffs... her almost kissing Ron, their huge row, her declaring she still loved him and him smashing her heart into a zillion tiny piences. She sighed as she slowly sat up. She couldn't blame him for what he said, infact she was more ashamed and embarrassed than anything. She knew it was her own fault she got in this mess and she would have to live with the heartbreak and guilt of seeing the great guy she let go marry someone else.Setting her feet onto the soft white carpet beneath her feet she unwillingly stood up and headed to the small bathroom that was attached to her room and began to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later she finally decided on her favourite pair of worn out jeans with a simple white tang top. She charmed her usual out of control hair into straight shiny strands that ended just past her shoulders. This was something she had been practicing over the last few years when she was in France, different charms that would do wonders to her hair. She then started to find a new appreciation for style, something that her old self would have huffed at. Harry must have noticed this because his eyes were set on her in a way she had never seen before as she made her way into the kitchen.

" Something wrong?" she asked, curiously looking around the fairly large kitchen. Harry shook his head and went back to his cereal.

" No, I just didn't really realize your new sence of style until now. Who are you and what happened to Hermione?" he joked.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle as she sat infront of him.

" This?" she asked tugging on the strap of her tang top, " let's just say the stores in Paris can make any girl love shopping" 

Harry snickered a little and continued eating.

" You hungry?" he asked, looking up and sliding the cereal box her way.

" Im starving!" she replied, pouring some of the cereal into a bowl. " Thanks for letting me stay here lastnight by the way."

Harry gaver her a half smirk and shrugged it off. " It was no problem, really."

" I just don't know how I am going to handle going back to the burrow. Ginny told me Ron is selling his place so he and Luna can move in together which means he is staying at the Burrow for a bit..." 

" You can stay here with me if you like, I have the room"

Hermione pursed her lips together and shook her head quickly. " Thanks Harry, but I don't want to intrude or-" 

" Hermione, we have been friends since we were eleven, believe me you aren't intruding! Like I said, I have plenty of room." 

Nervousness kicked in as she started to fiddle with her napkin. " It's just-well...you know..." she mumbled.

" No buts 'Mione, go retrieve your belongings from the Burrow today and stay in the spare bedroom!" Harry replied in a final sort of tone that told Hermione she had no other choice. Besides, maybe it would be good for her to be away from Ron and the business of the Weasly household as the 'big day' approached. " Ok?" he asked, eyesbrows raised.

Hermione sent him a thankful smile as she slowly nodded. " Ok, thanks Harry...It won't be too long I assure you, I am heading back Paris next week, September the first."

This seemed to catch Harry of gaurd and a look of surprised crossed his face.

" You aren't staying?" 

" What gave you the impression that I was? Harry, I have to get back to work..." she reasoned, " I took some vacation time just to come here."

" I don't know. I guess when I saw that you were back I just assumed you were back to stay..."

" I wish I could...really I do." she replied softly, now fiddling more with her cereal than eating it. Praying Harry would drop the subject she kept her eyes fixed on her spoon which she was swishing back and forth in the milk from her bowl.

" Well, why don't you? You can get a job at the paper here-"

" And write for what? The Daily prophet or The Quibbler? I don't think so" Hermione replied, her tone rising slightly. Sighing she plopped her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that Harry, I am just frustrated with myself that's all..." 

Harry sent her a quizzical look as he stood up from the table and levitated his bowl into the sink. " you done?" 

Hermione nodded and watched as he levitated her bowl into the sink as well.

" Epulae Lavatium" he said with the flick of his wand. Instantly bubbles started to form in the sink as the blue scrub brush began to self clean Harry and Hermione's dirty dishes.

" You know that would have taken you five minutes to do yourself" Hermione lectured, trying to surpress her smile.

Ignoring her remark Harry sent her a playful glare. " So, what's frustrating you with work?" he asked, not budging off of the subject they were on before.

Hermione's shoulders sagged a little and she was going to tell him not to worry about it when she looked into his big green eyes. If there was someone who she could trust then it would be Harry. if she could trust him with the "Ron incident" she could trust him with this.

" Promise you won't tell Ron or anyone else?" she urged. Harry nodded dumbly and returned to his seat infront of her, waiting anciously for her to continue. " I am not happy with my job..."

Harry sat still for a few moments not sure whether she was joking or not. Surely the big news couldn't be that!

" So what's the problem? Why don't you move back here?" he asked again.

" I can't do that! I mean, I fought to get this, look what I gave up for this and now I am going to walk away from it? Then what will I do?" her voice started to become flustered at the thought.

" There are many things for you out there 'Mione! You must have other dreams or goals..." 

Hermione sat there silently, looking at the ground. " I do...I guess I just feel ashamed that I put Ron through all that for something I don't love anymore.."

" If you don't love doing what you do anymore you should find something that will! You were one of the top witches in our class Hermione, I doubt you'll have trouble finding work" he assured her.

" Maybe your right, Harry...maybe it's time I came back to the place I have been avoiding for five years...maybe it's time I move back home."


	7. Ginny's Secret

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny's Secret

" Hey, that one looks like Buckbeak!" Hermione said, laying on her back and pointing at the fluffy white cloud above. Harry, who was laying beside her, shook his head.

" Nah, it looks more like Goyle when you hexed him in sixth year to have wings sprouting out from his head" he smiled.

This comment made Hermione burst out into more giggles. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard, it had surely been awhile.

" Look at that one!" Harry pointed out, " It looks like a golden snitch!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and turned her head to face him.

" Is quidditch all you think about?" she grinned, " I swear, Harry, you're just as bad as Ro-" she cut herself off realizing what she was about to say. Her smile then slowly faded and her laughter died down as she gazed up into the blue sky.

Noticing his friends sudden attitude change, Harry slowly turned over onto his left side and propped his head up with his hand.

" Hermione, why don't you go and talk to him? You guys can't go on like this, you're best friends!" he urged. 

Hermione sighed. " No, we were best friends. Sure, we can forget this ever happened but it will always be there, Harry, it will always cause our friendship to be awkward. Sometimes I wish that-that we never even started a relationship. If we hadn't then maybe we would still be best friends right now..." Her voice became a soft whisper as she said this last line and she could feel Harry's large green eyes transfixed on her.

She had often wondered this, she spent alot of lonely nights in Paris laying awake and thinking about it. She loved Ron, still did, but looking back on it she often wished they had never started anything together. She would rather have her best friend back than have things the way they were now.

" Look, Mrs. Weasley wants us to come over for dinner tonight, why don't you talk with him then? Work everything out, you know?" Harry suggested, breaking her out of her depressing thoughts.

Hermione frusteratingly sat up and pushed the hair that was blowing around out of her face. " It isn't that simple. We just can't work everything that has happened between us out with a small conversation, Harry! It won't change anything."

She didn't mean to sound rude or be short with Harry, she instantly felt guilty that she had snapped at him like that but he just didn't understand. He didn't understand that her friendship with Ron could never be like the way it was in school, not since she left him to go to Paris. She also doubted they'd ever get over the incident that had happened the night before and she cringed every time she thought about. What was she thinking? Trying to kiss him in the Three Broomsticks and then telling him she still loved him! She kicked herself mentally for being so stupid.

Harry nodded slowly and stood up onto his feet. His raven black hair blew around in the breeze as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

" Maybe, but it's a start, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't reply as she kept her gaze locked on the sky above her. After several more seconds she could hear Harry's footsteps making their way back to the house.

Later that night Harry and Hermione prepared apparate to the Burrow, against Hermione's wishes. She had pleaded with Harry to make up some excuse to tell everyone so she wouldn't have to go. The last thing she wanted was to have to sit near Ronald Weasley. But Harry being well...Harry, shook his head and practically dragged her by her arm saying...

" You can't hide from him for the rest of your life"

She had to admit, he had a point and she hated it when he was right. She couldn't spend the rest of her life avoiding the rest of the Weasley's just because she didn't want to see Ron. Afterall, they were almost like a second family to her. So sucking it up, she put on her best outfit and made sure she did her hair extra nice. If she was going to see Ron tonight she was just gonna have to show him what he was missing, that's all.

" Ok, I am ready" she called, putting in her right earing as she made her way down the spiral, carpeted stairs. Harry was already waiting for her at the bottom and she couldn't help but notice the odd look he was giving her as she put on her coat.

" What is it?"

He shook his head and shrugged. " You just look really nice that's all" he said, blushing slightly. 

A small smile appeared on her lips. Did Harry Potter just say she looked really nice? Out of all the years she had known him that was the first time she had ever heard him say anything like that. He sure had grown up in the last five years since she was gone. He was no longer a young, lost boy but a mature grown up man.

" Well, are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly." Ready as I'll ever be"

And with a loud 'POP' they were both gone.

The minute they stepped into the Burrow they were instantly crushed in a hug by a over excited Molly Weasley.

" Its good of you to come!" she smiled. 

Hermione noticed that she looked like she had been spending all day cooking. She had flower on her face and her broomstick apron was covered in what appeared to be chocolate sauce. If it was one thing Molly Weasly loved to do it was cook. Some things never change Hermione thought.

" Something smells good, Mrs. Weasley" Harry complimented, giving her one of his famous lopsided grins 

Molly blushed and waved him off as she headed back over to her food that was currently cooking. " I wonder where that Ron is, he said he wouldn't be late!" she scowled, looking out the window.

" And I'm not" came Ron's cheery voice as he entered the kitchen.

" There you are dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled, giving her son a hug. " Did you and Luna go to madam Bindlewand's Bakery this afternoon?"

" Er-yes mum, we did" he said in a hesitant voice. A scowl instantly appeared on Molly's face as she placed her hands on her hips.

" Ronald Weasley, what did I tell you? I said I would be honoured to make a wedding cake for Luna and yourself! No need to spend galleons on one of madam Brindlewand's cakes."

An anxious look came over Ron's face as he began to bite his lower lip. " We know that mum but you shouldn't have to do that, you're doing enough as it is with baking all of the other food"

Mrs. Weasley considered him for a moment before nodding. " Alright, the offer still stands if you need it though..."

" I know mum, don't worry" he stated, smiling slightly.

Hermione stood nervously behind Harry wondering how long it was going to be before he noticed they were standing there. As if on cue he turned his attention their way.

" Hey, Harry!" Ron smiled, hitting his friend playfully on the back. His smile faded however when he spotted Hermione behind him. The room became quiet as a thick tension filled the air. Even Mrs. Weasley, who appeared to know nothing about the previous nights events could tell something was up. 

Not knowing if she should be the first one to speak she slowly let out a small cough. Thankfully Harry noticed the awkward tension between the two and cut in.

" Ron-er-why don't we go outside into the yard? You can show me those new flying moves you were talking about..."

Hermione could feel Ron's gaze on her as he finally agreed and without another glance he made his way outside with Harry.

" Is everything ok with the two of you, sweetie?" Molly asked, giving her a concerned stare as she continued to stir the food before her. " Being a mother I can tell when something is wrong and something was definately wrong just now. Do you want to talk about it?"

" Thanks Mrs. Weasley but I think I need to handle this on my own" she admitted.

" I understand, but if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me" she smiled. " I think Ginny is upstairs in her room, would you be a dear and tell her dinner is almost ready?"

Hermione nodded and began making her way up the crooked staircase and to Ginny Weasley's room. Knocking once she slowly opened the door to see her friend quickly attaching a small letter to her owls leg.

" Your mum wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready, Gin" she said softly, entering the room. Sending her owl out the window to its destination she turned around and gave Hermione a big smile.

" Thanks...um, Hermione?"

Hermione, who was smiling absent mindedly at a picture of Ron and herself finally turned her attention to Ginny. "Hm?"

" Are you ok? I mean-er- Ron told me what happened between the two of you lastnight and well..." she gave Hermione a look that was mixed with sympathy and pitty. " He doesn't hate you, you know" she went on, walking up beside her and also looking at the picture of the once happy couple.

Hermione let out a small sarcastic laugh. " Yea right, Gin."

" He's just confused, Hermione. You really hurt him when you left and then you go tell him you still love him right before he is going to get married!"

" I know, I know it was stupid of me!" Hermione mumbled, taking a seat on Ginny's fluffy bed.

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " It wasn't stupid...ok, well maybe it was stupid" she corrected when she saw Hermione give her a hard glare. " But thats not the point! The point is, is that if you guys talk it out maybe you can go back to being friends."

" You sound just like Harry" Hermione laughed.

Ginny, shrugged and stood up from the bed. " It's worth a try though..." she stated. " You coming?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

Hermione waved her off. " Yea, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you, ok?"

Ginny grew a concerned look but nodded anyway and soon dissappeared out of the room.

Ginny was just like Harry, telling her try and be friends again with Ron. They just didn't understand how awkward it was now and how beyond repair their friendship was.

Sighing she was about to get up and head back downstairs when a small photograph on Ginny's nightstand caught her eye. It was laying flat down and was covered by several letters. Brushing the letteres aside she curiously picked up the photograph and what she saw almost made her drop it to the wooden floor.

Standing there in the picture with Ginny's arms around his waiste was none than Draco Malfoy.

_**Bum Bum Bum :)**_

_**Again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews...Harry24 Potter24 and defying definition( I feel honoured that you like me story even though you don't like the ship, big compliment thanx!)**_

_**Again, updates are coming fast, the finished story will be up by tomorrow, tonight if I have the time, and a sequal is already started so yay :) Please keep the reviews coming, I loooove reading and responding to you all!**_

_**Tonks**_


	8. Dinner and a Kiss

_**Hey all! Again, thanks for the reviews! I want to thank you guys for deciding to keep reading even though you don't like H/Hr...actually, I am more of a H/G shipper myself but this story just came out this way, couldnt stop it :) And for those who are shocked and really don't like G/D...without spoiling it, alls I can say is there's a reason for Draco being in this and eventually you'll see why )**_

**Chapter Eight**

Dinner and a Kiss

She tried to compose herself as she made her way downstairs for dinner. With her hand gripping tightly to the rail she walked in an almost shocked like trance. What had she just seen? There had to be a reasonable explanation for the picture. Surely Ginny and Draco weren't...well, together. She was going out with this Greg fellow, or so Ginny had said. Not only that but she looked postively glowing each and every time she had spoken of him. If that were true though, then why was a picture of her and Malfoy laying on her endtable? From the look of it, it appeared to be taken quite recently but where it was taken was still a mystery to Hermione. All she gathered from it was that they appeared to be in a sunny, wooded area.

" There you are" a voice said, breaking her from her thoughts.Jumping slightly, she looked down to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs.

" I thought you might have gotten lost on your way down or something" he joked. His smile soon faded though when he noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing along with him. Casting her an odd look, he watched her take the last few steps down to the bottom. " Are you OK? You look kind of pale..."

" What? Oh, yea...I'm fine. I just feel kind of woozy all of a sudden" she lied, forcing a smile onto her face. She hated lying to him but she knew that if she told him what she just saw he'd react rashly and that would only end up upsetting Ginny, and not to mention the rest of the family who detested each and every Malfoy. Besides, she didn't even know the true story behind it. For all she knew the picture was meaningless and she was gettng herself all worked up over nothing, or so she kept telling herself.

Giving him another short smile she brushed past him and headed to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Luna were already seated. Hermione was also quite surprised and pleased to see Bill, and his wife of three years, Fluer, seated at the table as well.

" Hermione! It's good to see you again" Bill smiled, standing up and giving her a warm hug. " Haven't seen you in ages."

" Yea, I know. I've just been...well, quite busy" she fumbled, making sure to avoid all eye contact with Ron, who she knew was staring her down at the very moment.

" You always were too 'ard working, 'ermione" Fluer piped up, giving her a pleasant smile as she reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes that was placed down infront of Bill.

" That's Hermione for ya," Ron began, " Always hard working."

She couldn't help but notice the sarcasticiness that dripped from his voice as he said this. However, it went un-noticed to the others with the exception of Harry who had given her a sympathetic stare as she sat down between Ginny and him.

" That I am" she replied sternly, putting on her best brave face.

As dinner proceeded, the awkwardness that filled her stomache seemed to be multiuplying like some sort of contagious disease. Every so often she'd glance across at Ron, who in turn would quickly advert his attention anywhere but to herself. When the ordeal was finally over she quickly excused herself and headed outside.

The moment she stepped out of the house a released a heavy sigh which she never realized she was holding. A cool breaze whipped through her hair as she crossed her arms tightly around her chest and began walking towards the big willow tree that stood several feet away.

" Hermione! Wait up!" a voice called from behind. Turning around she spotted Ginny jogging towards her. " Are you Ok? You left pretty eruptly back there..."

Hermione then stopped walking and turned to face her friend. " Yea...uhhh...just have alot on my mind, it's nothing honestly."

Ginny gave her a skeptical gaze. " You sure?"

" Yea, don't worry about it!"

She let out a small laugh as if to reasure the worried looking red head that was infront of her. She knew Ginny wasn't buying it but she was thankful that her friend didn't push the subject any further. It was at this moment that Hermione's mind went back to the picture back in Ginny's room. Her mind raced quickly as she tried to think of a casual way to bring the subject up without letting on that she snooped and found the picture. Guilt ran through as she thought about this. She snooped...she actually snooped into her friends personal space and discovered something that wasn't her business at all! On the otherhand if Ginny was involved in some way with Malfoy then it was her business. Everyone and their owls knew that the malfoys meant trouble. Of course ever since the war had ended they had lost all credability in the wizarding world. Lucius Malfoy had not survived to see the end and Hermione could only imagine how his poor little son was handling this. She wouldn't be surprised if the stupid git was reforming some of the death eaters as she thought this.

" Well, if you say you're alright then-"

" Hey, um, how's Greg anyway?"

Ginny's head shot up.

" Oh! great! he's such a sweetie, you'd really like him."

Hermione nodded. Maybe she really did have nothing to worry about. Maybe everything was just how it appeared, Ginny was in love with Greg...not Malfoy! But the image of the two would not escape her mind and her curiousity had got the better of her.

" I'd love to meet him,will he be attending the wedding?"

Unfortunatley for Hermione, Ginny was spared having to respond by the sight of Harry approaching the pair, a sheepish smile covering his lips.

" Hey Gin, your mum wanted me to get you, she wants your help with some wedding stuff" he stated, doing air quotations with his fingers. Ginny gave a relieved smile towards Hermione and practically threw herself in the direction of the house door.

" Are you ready to head home? You can stay if you like, I need to head back though, early day tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a playful smile.

" Do you honestly think for a second that I want to stick around here if you're not?"

Raising his index finger to his chin, he pretended to ponder the question." Well...-"

" I'll go get my coat" she cut in, leaving him smiling broadly to himself as she made her way back into the house. Once inside she was greeted by the curious stare of Luna Lovegood who was currently folding some laundry.

" Hello Hermione" she said dreamily, giving a short smile before turning her gaze back to the clothes.

Hermione wanted to scream. The girl was still polite, even when her fiance's jealous ex-girlfriend was standing before her.

" Hello, Luna. How are you?"

" Oh, great thank you" she began, " Just finishing up some laundry- oh dear, these will have to be thrown out."  
She clicked her tongue dissaprovingly as she held up a pair of Ron's brown trousers that had several holes in them. " I told him not to leave them out in his quidditch locker.

" Why?"

Holding up the pants to eye length, she examined the holes, putting one a few inches from her face so that she could peer through it.

" Because of the Dinglewalps of course!"

Coughing slightly, Hermione began to bite her bottom lip." The what?"

" The Dinglewalps!" she sighed, setting down the pants ontop of the laundry pile. " They are known to hide out in dark places and will pretty much eat just about anything that they can see...pretty pesty they are" she clarified.

" And what do these...er...Dinglewalps look like?"

Luna chuckled." No ones ever seen them silly! They only come out when no ones around!"

Hermione gave a fake smile. She no longer had the heart or the energy to tell Luna that the holes more and likely came from playing quidditch and not these so called Dinglewalps. Instead she said a polite, " Interesting"

" Well, it was nice talking to you Hermione but I need to be off, Wedding stuff to attend to. You are coming, right?"

" Oh, um yea...wouldn't miss it Luna" she smiled.

Luna sent her a smile in return as she picked up the over flowing laundry basket.

" Wonderful. See you then!" And with that she exited the room.

As she watched her exit she couldn't help but notice that although many things have changed...Luna Lovegood wasn't one of them.

" It wasn't that bad"

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh at this. " Were you at that dinner table Harry?" she asked jokingly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Pulling her feet up onto the coach she took her gaze away from the crackling fireplace and looked at Harry, who was sitting beside her on the right.

" I just think you need to try and move on" He then quickly back peddled when he noticed the glare he was receiving from her." I know, I know... easier said then done...but...well, you need to do it."

" How?" she asked innocently.

He looked deep in thought as he turned his gaze back to the fire for a moment. " Well..." he finally began after a few moments, " Well...I don't know! I was never good at relationship stuff, you know that!" He argued. " Remember the whole Cho fiasco!" he grimaced at the thought which caused loud giggling from Hermione.

" Now that was too funny. You were so clueless about girls back then."

Not being able to hold onto a straight face he broke out into a big toothy grin, a grin that made girls everywhere melt.

" That hasn't really changed, I still am clueless" he admitted.

" Well, at least you aren't going to die alone like me..."

Laughter could then be heard from Harry as he covered his mouth with his hand.

" What? Don't laugh Harry Potter! This is serious!"

" I'm sorry Hermione, I couldn't help it...but don't you feel you are being a little dramatic?"

" Dramatic? I have just lost my soul mate...my one and only love! I'll never find anything like that again!" she snapped.

" Says who?"

" Well...well...a love like that only happens once in your life and-and I messed it up!"

Shaking his head, she scooted closer to her so his knees were touching the side of her leg. "Well, It's obvious then isn't it? Ron's not your soul thingy"

Rolling her eyes, she corrected him. " Soul mate, Harry, soul mate! And how do you know?"

" Hermione, Trust me, I am firm believer on the fact that things happen for a reason. It sucks but you know what, it happened and you need to move forward. What's done is done, you can't change it. You'll find that love again, and who knows...maybe it'll even be better."

" I highly doubt it...Who'd want me? I don't exactly have guys banging on my door you know."

" Hermy..." he smiled, pushing her lightly on the shoulder. " Who wouldn't?" He seemed to stop suddenly when he realized what he was saying. Blushing, he tucked a black stran of hair behind his ear. " Well...you're...well...you're you"

" Oh, Harry...you sure know how to woo a girl" she smiled.

" I try" he grinned.

There was a short silence before Hermione decided to speak. A large smile started to spread to her lips as she placed her hand on his knee.

" Harry...I just wanna thank you for being so great these past few days...I-I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't here"

" It's been no trouble, honestly. I love having you here."

She then engalfed him in a large hug which seemed to linger for several seconds before she pulled away but the weird thing was, she didn't want to pull away. It was at that moment that she looked into his eyes and remembered just how green they were. She seemed to have forgotten over the past few years how much she loved and missed those eyes, eyes that you could loose yourself in.

What happened next was all such a blur. She really didn't know how it had happened, the only thing she knew was that at that moment her lips were involved in a tender kiss with her best friend.


	9. The Aftermath

**Chapter Nine**

The Aftermath

Her whole body felt like it was floating in mid air while her heart was pounding so rapidly she thought that it would explode through her chest at any moment. The touch of his hand on the side of her face sent shivers down her spine and that's when reality hit her. What was she doing? This was Harry!

Pulling her lips apart from his, she stumbled off the couch, her eyes wide with panic. " W-What was that?"

Harry, who seemed to be in a state of shock as well, still sat dumbly on the couch. " Well...I think it was a kiss..."

Rubbing her hands through her thick hair she let out a frustrated sigh. " I know it was a kiss, Harry! I'm not completely daft!" she shouted out in anger.

" There's no need to start shouting at me" he shot back defensively" now jumping to his feet as well.

" Merlin, how could I be so careless?" she asked, more to herself than to Harry who was looking kind of pale at the moment.

" Look, you-you've had a long day. You...you need-" he fumbled.

" No, Harry!" she snapped, " Don't you see? This changes everything! Everything!"

Tears were beginning to form in her brown eyes as she turned her gaze to the stucco ceiling above in hopes to stop them from falling. Inhaling a heavy breath she managed to look back down at him.

" Why would it change everything, Hermione? It was a kiss, we were...well...we both weren't in our right minds." The tone of his voice didn't sound so convincing to her and she knew that he was freaking out just as much as she was at that moment.

" It changes everything because...because I liked it, OK? I liked it and that scares me, Harry. It scares me because I care about you so much and I don't think I could stand loosing you the way I lost Ron. I know I couldn't.

The tears she was trying so hard to stop were now flowing softly down her pale cheek as she confessed this. Months of jealousy and anger towards Ron and her job that she was holding inside came pouring out like a flood. Flopping back down onto the couch, she burried her face into her hands to hide her tear stained face.

" Look Harry," she mumbled, feeling the couch sink beside her, signalling that he had sat down as well, " I don't know what I'm saying, I'm a horrible mess with the whole Ron situation and- and everything else that's going on in my mixed up life and-"

" What if I told you I liked it as well?"

Her head shot up like a quaffle. Eyes wide, she tried to make sense of what she had just heard. Did she even hear him correctly?

" What? Harry..."

" No, listen Hermione...I'd be lying if I told you that that kiss didn't shock me as well, but I'd also be lying if I told you that I didn't feel anything because I did.."

She really couldn't believe she was hearing this. This wasn't what she was expecting him to say! She was expecting for him make a joke or laugh it off and tell her that it was all a mistake...he shouldn't be looking at her with those big green eyes and telling her the total opposite. What was she to say? Obviously she knew that there was no way she could pursue these new feelings that had suddenley overtaken her, he was her friend, her best friend and there was no way she wanted to make the same mistake she did with Ron and lose him. It was then that a new thought entered her mind...what if these feelings weren't true? Maybe she just thought she felt this way because she was upset about Ron.

" Harry, I think it was a mistake. Look, I don't know what I am doing or feeling these days! I was upset about Ron and maybe that kiss was just all the hurt and jealousy coming out of me...I...I love Ron and this kiss should never have happened, it was a mistake." she said firmly, crossing her arms tightly to chest.

Harry sat silent for a second, mouth moving up and down as if he as trying to say something. Finally, turning to her, he looked at her with a serious face.

" How can you continue to love someone who doesn't love you back?" he asked honestly. 

" It isn't like that..it's complicated" she replied, " He loves me, I know he does..."

" Hermione, he's getting married in two days! Yes, he may love you but as a friend. He loves Luna and it's time you realize that! He loves Luna!" he stopped shouting, seeing the look of sadness that was developing on her face. Sighing he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.."he apoligised.

" No," she replied sniffling, " You're right, Harry, he loves her and I need to realize that and move on. I guess I'm just scared to do so...I just don't want to make that same mistake again, especially with you...I don't want you to leave me as well."

Lifting her head that was currently rested on his shoulder, she slowly moved her gaze upwards to his face and felt something she had never felt before. It was almost as if all time had stopped and it was just her and him in their own little world.

" You don't have to worry about me leaving you..." he said, taking the side of her face in his hand, "... Hermy"

A small smile escaped his lips before touching with her own. She didn't care if what she was doing was a mistake because at that moment it sure didn't feel like one anymore.

Confusement filled her as the bright sunlight pounded down upon her face through the back window. Squinting her eyes open she was surprised to find herself still in Harry's living room and that's when the previous night events came rushing back to her. They must have fallen asleep there together since his arm was still entangled around her waiste. Sitting herself up she couldn't help but laugh at the sight that she saw before her. She never thought Harry's hair could ever be more out of control than it was but she was proven wrong. Pieces of hair were sticking up in every direction and his glasses weren't even on his nose anymore but falling halfway off. With his mouth haning wide open it allowed for a heavy startling snort to escape.

She didn't know why but the feelings she had at that moment weren't those of panic, regret or shock but that of happiness. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since the last time she had woken up with the same feeling. The only thing she knew was that it had been a long time.

Her joyful ponderings, however, were interrupted by several loud knocks coming from the front door which caused Harry to snap awake.

" Harry, mate! Open up!" came Ron's loud voice followed by several more knocks. " You there?"

Hermione's heart dropped. Ron was here? what was he doing here?

" Oh my god, it can't be two o'clock already" Harry mumbled, jumping up off the couch.

Looking over at the clock Hermione was shocked to see that it was indeed already two o'clock. How could they have slept in so late?

" What's Ron doing here?" she asked, watching him as he frantically ran up the stairs. He returned several seconds later with a clean shirt in his hands.

" Ron's bachelor party..and aren't you suppose to be at the Burrow for Luna's?" he asked, throwing the clean dark blue t-shirt on over his head.

" Harry!" came Rons impatient voice as he again knocked. " Open up, it's Ron."

" Uhhhh, yea just a second!" he called frantically.

" Oh my god, you're right! What am I going to do? Ron can't see me standing here like this! I was suppose to be at the burrow by now...he'll suspect something."

" Ok, calm down. Just go upstairs freshen up and dissapparate to the Burrow, that's all. "

" You're a genious!" she laughed, giving him one last smile before heading for the stairs. Her foot had just reached the first step when his voice had stopped her.

" Hermione?" he asked, walking towards her.

" What?"

Stepping right infront of her he planted a soft kiss on her lips. " Have fun"

Her heart did a little jump as she watched him give her that teasing smile of his and make his way towards the door. Looking at him one last time she made her way up the stairs and as she reached the top step she could hear Ron's voice enter the house.

" What took you so long!"

Later that afternoon Hermione found herself at the Burrow sitting in the living along with Ginny and Luna's cousin, Melanie, for Luna's bachelorette party. Hermione was quickly seeing that it was more of a girls gossip session than a party, and she never really was into gossip. In her Hogwarts days she'd rather sit and play wizards chess with Ron and Harry than hang out with Lavendar or Parvati...I guess you could say she always was one of the guys.

Her mind then drifted back to Harry and the kiss he gave her before he greeted Ron. It had shocked her for a moment because she really wasn't sure that when he woke up he'd feel the same way he did the night before. Aparently, she had nothing to worry about.

" Hermione?"

Snapping out of her fanatasies she looked up to see a grinning Ginny.

" Hmmm? Sorry, what was that?"

" I think Hermione's daydreaming about something..." Luna piped up.

" Or someone perhaps?" Melanie added, tossing her long blonde hair out of her face.

She looked remarkably like Luna, Hermione couldn't help but notice. Except she was a little less spacey and had smaller eyes that were green, not blue. Other than that you would swear the two were sisters and not cousins.

" Care to share?" she asked, grabbing another slice of pizza.

" Nothing is up? Can't a girl be smiling?" she asked innocently. Her cover didn't work because a second later a loud shriek erupted from Melanies mouth.

" She's blushing, it is about a boy!"

Ginny who had remained oddly quiet throughout all this looked at Hermione with a concerned look before grabbing another slice herself.

" If Hermione says nothing is up than nothing is up" she stated, casting Hermione one more glance before looking away. " So Luna, are you excited for tomorrow? I still can't believe you are marrying my prat of a brother." 

Luna gave Ginny a dreamy smile. " He's fantastic. He always knows just what to say or do to cheer me up. I don't think there is a more caring, compassionate or intellegant man out there than my Ronald." Letting out a sigh, a small smile played on her lips as she finished speaking.

" Are you sure this is my brother you're talking about?" Ginny laughed, " The same guy that likes to blow farts from his armpits!."

As Ginny and Melanie chuckled Hermione had gotten struck with a new feeling. The jealousy and anger towards Luna was washing away and being replaced by true happiness, happiness and a new sense of knowing that Ron was indeed happy with her. In turn Hermione was surprised to find that she could finally accept and be happy with this news. How did she know this? It was simple. The only face Hermione was invisioning throughout Luna's whole speech was not that of Ron's... but that of Harry's.

" Goog party huh?" Ginny asked later that evening as she took a seat at the kitchen table beside Hermione. " Im glad you decided to spend the night here with us girls."

Hermione laughed and gave a slight shrug. " You think I wanna go back to Harry's? Boy Central? Merlin knows what they are all up to."

Ginny sniggered at this.

" True..." she grinned. This was followed by a short silence before she asked, " Who were you daydreaming about earlier? And don't deny it...it was obvious!"

Not ready to confess her new feelings she shook her head and took a sip of her tea. " No one...honestly" she assured.

" It wasn't Ron, was it?"

At this comment Hermione almost spit out her tea.

" What!"

" Look, Hermione, I'm really worried about you! You can't go on like this...it isn't healthy and-"

" It isn't Ron, Gin." Hermione said, cutting her off.

A relieved look came upon Ginny's face which was shortly followed by an apolegetic one. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume, it's just that you've been so upset about it lately and with what happened the other night..."

" I understand and it's Ok, really. I just...well...I guess you can say someone made me open my eyes lastnight."

" Well, who was it? Come on give me details" Ginny asked, eagerly leaning closer.

Debating on whether not she should tell Ginny she finally came to the conclusion that she was dying to tell someone and she knew she could trust Ginny with this.

" Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone...not your mum, not Luna and especially not Ron."

" Ok...I promise" she replied caustiously.

Inhaling a deep breath she decided to make the plunge. This was it...no turning back.

" Harry and I kissed lastnight."


	10. Para Siempratus

**Chapter Ten**

Para Siempratus

Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to say something, anything to get that horror-struck look of her freckled face. Playing nervously with her fingers, she watched as Ginny shook her head and ran her hand through her long red hair trying to comprehend what she had just heard. If truth be told, Hermione didn't really care what her younger friend thought of this weird turn of events because it was her personal life. But on the other hand she did care, Ginny was her friend, her only _real_ girlfriend, and her opinion mattered to her greatly. If she was this worried with what Ginny thought how on earth was she going to tell Ron what had happened?

" You kissed Harry?"

Hermione nodded.

" Like…like on the lips? Ginny asked. Her brown eyes were wide with anticipation as she waited for her answer. When a small blush crept to Hermione's cheeks, Ginny let the corners of her lips twitch into a small smile. " How did this happen? I mean, wow!" She leaned back on her chair and threw her arms up waiting for an answer.

" I don't know! It just happened."

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a loud snort of laughter, which caused a wave of irritation to come over Hermione. Here she was admitting something very private and all Ginny could do was laugh? Realizing the cold look Hermione was giving her; Ginny gave a small cough and bit back her laughter.

" Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I don't mean to laugh, honestly, but that is such a lame excuse. It just happened?" she asked, " Your lips just happened to touch over a fancy glass of Butterbeer." She placed her hand swiftly to her chest and inhaled an over-dramatic sigh  
and, again, escaped into laughter.

Having just about enough of her friend's teasing, she got up from her chair and levitated her cup to the sink. Maybe it would have been best to just keep her mouth shut and not have said a word. If only she had that timeturner at this moment….

" I'm so glad you're finding this amusing, Gin," she mumbled. She casually turned around and leaned against the wooden counter-top, arms crossed against her chest. " I really do not need this right now…"

Ginny's smile slowly faded from her. Nodding, she clasped hands together and gave a more softer and apologetic smile. " You're right, I'm sorry. Tell me everything and I promise I'll listen."

Looking her over and seeing that she was infact giving her all her attention, she slowly made her way back to the table and sat back down. Sighing, she began to re-count all of last night's events. At the end of it all, Ginny sat across from her with a goofy, sweet grin on her lips.

" He just kissed you? Just like that?"

" Well, I'm not really sure who kissed who. It's all such a haze really. I guess I'll say it was a mutual lean in" she grinned.

" So, how do you feel about all this? How does Harry feel about it all?" Ginny asked.

" I don't know, it's all so new. At first it scared me because I actually did enjoy it andthat worried me because maybe I was doing this purposely just to get over Ron, you know?" Hermione stated, taking her gaze away from her hands and back up to Ginny.

" Well, did you?" Ginny asked honestly.

" Maybe some part of me did, but I'm glad it happened because now I see that I need to move on, move forward. I'm not really sure how Harry feels…I was kind of worried this morning when we woke up that he'd regret what happened because oddly I didn't"

" So what'd he say? Was he acting all weird and all…well…Harry like?" Ginny laughed in anticipation.

Blushing, Hermione smiled and tucked some hair behind her ears. " He kissed me on the stairs before he let Ron in."

" Aww, really? Wait, Ron didn't see did he?"

" No! Are you kidding? I have no idea what he'll say if he finds out, heck; I don't even know if Harry wants to pursue this any further. We have yet to discuss that." Hermione replied. She was hoping Ginny would give her some expert girl advice here because when it came to advice on girl stuff, Ginny was all over it.

" Hermione, he wouldn't kiss you again this morning if he regretted what happened. He would have acted all weird and distant. As for Ron…."

She watched as Ginny took her gaze up to the ceiling in thought, her tongue sticking out ever so slightly.

" Are you happy?"

It was a simple question…was she happy? Hermione thought about that for a moment. The answer was simple; yes Harry made her very happy. He always had, even at Hogwarts. He always seemed to understand her and support her even when no one else had. He always knew what to say to make her smile and she couldn't think of more thoughtful person in her life than him.

" Yes, he does."

" If he makes you happy than that's all that counts" Ginny concluded.

By the next morning the Burrow was bouncing with activity as the wedding was just little over an hour away. Sitting down in front of Ginny's old, wooden vanity, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave a satisfied smile. Her curly hair was done up in a classy little twist with several curls falling down that framed the sides of her face. She had on just a touch of make-up that gave her a sophisticated but natural look; just what she was going for. Taking her gaze down to her royal blue dress, She couldn't help but think of the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She remembered how angry she was that Ron hadn't asked her to be his date, how jealous he was regarding Viktor and herself, and the big row they had at the end of the night in the Gryffindor common room. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head to stop herself. She wouldn't continue to do this, dwell on what was. She was a strong girl and she would get through this. This day shouldn't be a depressing day, it should be a joyful day, a day that not only celebrates Ron and Luna's love but a day that signals a new life for herself. With this thought in her mind, she smiled at her reflection and made her way confidently downstairs in hopes to find Harry.

Wobbling all the way down in her heals, she finally reached the kitchen and made her way for the backdoor. Stepping outside she looked around the elaborately decorated backyard. About fifty wooden chairs were evenly lined up with a wide aisle running through the middle. Above the chairs, charmed into the air, were dozens of large, white peddled flowers that sparkled violently in the August sunlight. Taking her gaze to the left she could see the orchestra band already setting up with their instruments on the wooden stage that was draped with an elegant, silk sheet and light pink rose peddles. The whole scene looked beautiful, like something out of a muggle TV show or movie.

It was then that she remembered the reason she came out there in the first place, she needed to find Harry. Glancing around, her eyes finally rested on him as he emerged from the house with Fred (or was it George?) beside him. She could feel her heart stop as she looked at him. He wore a nice, sleek, black dress robe and his hair was surprisingly under control today. She'd have to ask him about that later. However, she couldn't deny that he looked magnificent. She'd never seen him so dressed up before. Smiling, she took a few steps in his direction when a voice stopped her.

" Hermione!"

Turning around she saw Ginny, running towards her, her long hair in loose, spiral curls.

" Gin, you look beautiful" Hermione complimented. Ginny blushed slightly and tugged the end of her green dress up a few inches to stop it from dragging on the ground.

" Thanks, Hermione. I've been looking for you!"

" Me? Why?"

Ginny's smile grew wide as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her back towards the house. " Just come" she replied.

Hermione followed her friend's lead back up the rickety stairs and to one of the spare bedrooms on the right. Stepping inside, Ginny quickly shut the door behind her and she looked around to see Molly, and Melanie smiling at her. It was then that she looked over towards the attaching bathroom and saw Luna step out, except it wasn't Luna at all. She was, well, stunning. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled and was half up off her face while her blue eyes were accented with a shimmery blue eye shadow. Finally, Hermione looked at her gown. It was nothing extravagant, but it suited Luna perfectly. Flowing flawlessly to her feet was an elegant, white spaghetti stringed dress.

" Oh Luna, I've never seen a more beautiful bride!" Molly gasped, stepping towards her and giving her a motherly hug.

" You look very beautiful Luna. Ron will love it" Ginny replied.

It was then that the bedroom door opened to reveal a grinning George.

" Everyone's ready for you" he stated, making a quick exit.

" Oh, Luna, this is it!" Ginny squealed, grabbing her friend's hands excitedly, her face lit up with excitement. Luna's face however, didn't match that excitement. Instead a nervous expression crossed her face. Noticing this, Ginny's smile faltered. " Are you OK?"

Sheremained silent for several seconds before speaking.

" I'm getting married…."

" It's ok to be nervous dear, " Molly started, " It's normal to be. I know I was a nervous wreck!"

" I'll be down, just give me a moment." She replied, giving them all a brave smile.

Ginny, Molly and Melanie seemed to hesitate a moment before finally stepping out of the room. Hermione, being the last, was just about to follow suit when she looked back to see Luna examining herself in the long mirror that hung on the wall.

" You really do look beautiful…" Hermione spoke, her hand still on the doorframe. Gazing at Hermione through the mirror, Luna let out an exasperated sigh as she smoothed out the lower half of her gown.

" You know…" she began, " I've often wondered why he wanted to marry me…I mean after all, I am just _Loony Lovegood_…"

Stepping back into the room, Hermione slowly made her way towards Luna. " He wants to marry you because he loves you."

Luna then turned around and faced Hermione. " What if he marries me then suddenly wishes he hasn't…what if-"

Hermione let out a soft chuckle and placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder. " Luna, he won't change his mind. Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he smiles when he talks about you?"

" He use to look at you with love on his face…" she retorted.

Hermione's smile wavered a bit. Swallowing hard she gave a soft shrug. "What Ron and I had was special, yes, but after all this time we've both realized that we are better off as friends. We'll always be apart of eachothers lives and we'll always, _always_ be best friends but that's all we'll be…. Now, he loves you, I know he does. He's even told me so. I've watched the way he looks at you and let me just say, he never looked at me the way he looks at you."

" Really?"

" Really" Hermione confirmed.

Smiling, Luna gave Hermione a soft hug. " Thank-you" she sniffed.

" Oh, you're welcome" she grinned, hugging her back, " Now let's go, everyone's waiting for you!"

Hand in hand the two made their way down stairs together. And it was at that moment that Hermione realized that Luna Lovegood wasn't so bad afterall. Infact, they were more alike than she ever realized.

As Hermione took her seat and watched the wedding progress, a surge of happiness filled her body just watching Ron's beaming face as Luna walk towards him and the pair began to exchange their vows. This was it, he was going to be a married man... Actually, she had trouble believing it…Ronald Weasley…married! The thought made her let out a small snicker which causied her to get a dirty look from some unknown, strange woman who was seated beside her. Her gaze then travelled over to Harry who was standing in the best man position. It was obvious to everyone who Ron's best man would be when he announced the wedding. There was no one else it could be besides Harry. The two of them really were a unique and troublesome pair who couldn't survive without the other. Even when the two had a row, they could only go so long without speaking to one another. To Ron and the rest of his family it didn't matter that Harry didn't have the same blood because to them, Harry was a Weasley.

Bringing her thoughts back to the wedding and seeing that the vows were now exchanged all that remained was the binding words. In a wizard wedding each partner were to say the words that would bind you to your partner with love for eternity. This was considered to be the loveliest part by many, seeing the couple speak the two words that would keep you together through the good times and the bad…

" At this time, I ask the both of you to each take your right hand and place them on your partner's heart and one at a time, starting with Ron, to say the binding words…para siempratus."

Ron cleared his throat. " Para Siempratus"

" And Luna."

She sent Ron and smile and repeated, " Para Siempratus."

It was then that a white light erupted from the pair almost blinding Hermione and the rest of the crowd. The charm had worked. The two were now officially married.

" I love you…" Hermione could see Ron whisper.

" I love you too" she grinned back as they leaned in for their kiss.

Later that evening, Hermione found herself sitting alone at one of the large round tables as everyone else continued to dance and laugh happily along with the orchestra, who was currently playing some up tempo jazz song that was unknown to herself.

" Hey" came a voice, breaking her away from her thoughts. Looking up she saw Harry grinning down at her. " Want to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

" I'd love to" she blushed. As he lead her out to the dance floor the music suddenly shifted to a slow ballad.

" I promise I won't step on your toes" he joked as they began to sway slowly to the music. Hermione giggled.

" I think it's me you have to worry about for that, Harry."

" You-er-look great tonight..." he nervously complimented.

" As do you. You know Im quite impressed with the hair, Mr. Potter."

laughing, he looked upwards towards his hair. " You don't want to know how many flattening charms are on this hair...I felt like a girl getting it all down, let me tell ya."

She laughed at this before the two grew quiet, both just dancing along to the slow beat. It was after a few comfortable moments of silence that Hermione decided to speak again.

" You know what I was thinking about today as I got ready?" she asked, taking her head off of his shoulder.

" What?" he replied.

" The Yule Ball," she smiled, " How I was so angry when Ron didn't notice me in my dress right off the bat."

" I did" he said. He seemed to realize what he had just said since he smiled uncomfortably and looked downwards.

" What? You did? When?" she questioned, surprised by Harry's answer.

" Er- Right before we were about to go in…I…I remember wondering who that cute girl was in the nice dress" he said, his cheeks turning a shade of bright red. Hermione grinned broadly at this and tapped him playfully in the shoulder.

" Harry, you never told me that"

" I was, what, fourteen? What was I suppose to do at that age?" he laughed. " So, how you holding up?"

" With this whole wedding you mean?" she asked. He nodded." Actually, I'm doing really good."

" Well, good!" he joked.

"You know… A wise man once told me not to live in the past and that one day I'll find that love again…"

Harry smirked. " And?" he prodded.

" And…I'll have to go and tell him he was right." She teased. They looked at eachother for several more seconds before both slowly leaned into a romantic kiss.

Hermione couldn't explain the feeling. Kissing Harry wasn't weird at all… it was the total opposite. It just felt right. She could have stayed there dancing in his arms all night if she could, unfortunately though the two were soon interrupted.

" Er-I hate to interrupt…" came a voice.

Rapidly breaking apart, Hermione looked behind Harry to see a confused Ron, looking at them with wide eyes. Around them she could then see several other shocked faces watching the pair as well. She had totally forgotten about her surroundings and where they were. How could she forget that none of their friends or family knew about them yet?

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing since he wore the same guilty expression as she had.

" Uh, I just wanted to talk to Hermione for a moment…" he replied, looking rather embarrassed that he caught his two friends kissing.

" Oh-uh-yea. I'll just go over and-uh-talk to your dad…" Harry fumbled. He sent Hermione a quick smile before making his exit.

" So…. you and Harry?" he asked…it was more of a realization than a question. Looking down at his fingers he gestured for her to take a seat at a near by table.

" Yea, we've been spending a lot of time together recently and well…. we like eachother" she finished, not knowing what else to say to make the situation any less awkward.

Ron remained quiet for a few seconds before finally sending her a small smile. " Well, I-er-am happy for you..."

" Really?"

He nodded.

Hermione was surprisedby this. She wasn't expecting Ron to be acting this great about it, but he was a married man now.

" Thanks Ron... And what about you? Congrats! The ceremony was beautiful."

Ron blushed slightly as a tinge of pink appeared on his ears. " Thanks. I-uh-didn't know if you'd show today…"

" Why wouldn't I show? I wouldn't miss your big day, Ron."

" I know, but…well…after everything that happened the other day…"

" Look, Ron… I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to come here and mess everything up for you like this. I really just want you to be happy, honestly" she said, placing her hand on his knee. He smiled and put his hand overtop of her own.

" I am very happy," he smiled.

" I know…. What do you say? Friends?" she asked.

" Best friends" he replied, pulling her into a hug.

Pulling apart, Hermione looked over and saw Luna making her way in their direction. " I think someone wants to dance with you" she smiled, nodding her head in Luna's direction.

He nodded and stood. " Save me a dance?" he asked, turning back around.

" You bet" she grinned, watching him make his way back over to Luna and giving her a big kiss.

After her conversation with Ron it felt like her life was finally in the right place. She had her friend back, she had a found a new love in Harry and she was back home where she belonged. Things were finally going right for her. It was well into the night when Ron and Luna decided to leave for their honeymoon and as Harry and Hermione watched them go a new thought struck her.

" Harry?" she slowly asked.

He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as they made their way back towards the house.

" Mhm?"

" Have you ever met this Greg Fellow Ginny has been dating?"

A pondering look crossed his face as he finally shook his head. " Nope. Why do you ask?"

Stopping in her tracks, she made sure no one was in listening distance before she spoke.

" Look, I know I should have told you this sooner but...well...there's something that I need to tell you…"

_**Para Siempra-For always**_

_That's it for this story folks. I know it has ended quite eruptly but It needed to end there. Look for the first chapter of the sequal to be posted tomorrow! and to make it easier, ill post it within this story :)_

In the next installment of this series we'll follow all three couples (H/Hr, R/L and G/D/Gr) as they all face challeneges that will either make them stronger or split them apart...What does Harry have to confess to Hermione? and what does he discover?How exactly does Draco fit into all this? And how is Ron handling married life? Find all this out and more in the sequal..._If you knew._

A big thanks to all my reviewers! (Muwah!)I hope you stay on for the sequal.So... Until tomorrow, Au Revoir!


	11. If You Knew

_Thanks everyone for all your sweet reviews. Welcome to the first chapter of the sequal, If you knew...I'm sorry to say updates won't be as fast as they have been because unlike Your Faith In Me, I don't have this one finished. So please be patient, I'll try and update as much as I can :) In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this. Oh and just for a plug :) this story is also posted at my website I wanted to mention that because updates will go there first. But enough gabbing from me...Im outtie :)_

**Chapter One**  
A Broken Promise

A cool breeze whipped passed her body as she made her way down the darkly lit stone street. Arms crossed, her brown eyes darted from side to side as if to make sure she hadn't been seen. She had been paranoid these last few months, extremely paranoid, and she couldn't afford the risk of getting caught. Things were going too well to blow it now.

Reaching her destination, she came to a small side street that was tucked away in between two large brick buildings. Infact, it appeared to be more of an alley way than a street. One could pass right by without even a glance. However, the truth was that no matter how many times she walked down this alley, each and every time it made her stomach churn with nervousness. It reminded her vaguely of a street you'd see hiding between the gloomy buildings down in Knockturn alley. But, none of this mattered to her. In her heart she knew that she was doing the right thing. For once in her life she felt she was right where she belonged.

Inhaling a sharp breath, she stopped at a wooden brown door that rested on the right side of the grey brick wall. Raising her fist, she let two soft knocks sound. It was several seconds later that the door creaked open to reveal a pair of familiar eyes.

Tap, tap, tap...

tap,tap,tap...

tap, tap, tap...

" Oh honestly, I'm coming" Hermione groaned, throwing her body out of bed and making her way over to the bedroom window. Cranking it open, she wasn't shocked to see Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl, perched agrivated on the sill. Every morning since he left to teach at Hogwart's, last month, Harry would send a letter to her at the crack of dawn. And every morning she'd curse him him for disturbing her wonderful dreams, which in truth, were mostly about him. However, she really couldn't complain...not only did he come back home on his free weekends, but she could see him during the week whenever she needed to with the drop of floo powder. It could have been worse, he could be out on some dangerous auror mission un-able to contact her for months on end. Besides, getting woken up with a love letter from your boyfriend every morning really wasn't all that bad.

Things really couldn't have been going any better for the couple. After Ron's wedding, Harry insisted that Hermione stay with him permanently and he even got offended when she offered to pay rent to help out. " My girlfriend is not paying me rent" he had gasped. It was at that moment that Hermione's heart burst from her chest...although it didn't really need confirming, she couldn't help but be happy by this statement...girlfriend...they were officially a couple. So, the weekend following the wedding, Hermione had permanently moved in, boxes and all.

Snapping away from her thoughts, she grabbed the neatly folded letter from Hedwigs leg and stepped quickly aside just as the white owl opened her large wings and flew past her and into the room towards her cage.

" You thirsty, girl?" she asked " Here..."

Heading into the bathroom that was attached to what was now their bedroom, she quickly retrieved some fresh water and set it carefully infront of the owl before turning back to Harry's letter.

Tearing it open, she began to read...

Hermy,

I can see you now... still in your favourite flowered pink night gown, curly hair sticking out at odd angles, and a grumpy look on your face because I have woken you, once again, this early. I apoligize...well, no... actually I don't...you look bloody cute when you're angry.

A slow smile spread to her rosey lips as she looked down to see that she was indeed in her favourite pink night gown...gosh, he knew her way to well!

Now, before you go and jinx me to a million pieces (which I know you could do) there's something important that I need to discuss with you that I feel wouldn't be appropriate through owl post. If you could please meet me in the Three Broomsticks at 1 during my free period, I'll tell you everything. See you soon.

Love you always,  
Harry

That was odd Hermione thought to herself. What could be that important that he had to do it in person. With her thoughts whirling like a tornado in her brain, she headed to the bathroom and began to get ready.

Harry paced nervously in his office at Hogwarts as he kept both of his eyes on the clock. 12:30...he had half an hour. Palms sweating, he shook his head and took a seat at his deak, letting out a slow breath. How was he going to tell her? He couldn't tell her, he knew he couldn't...but he had to...he needed to.

" Harry?"

Looking up, he saw Albus Dumbledore standing tall in the doorway. " Are you almost ready?"

Sighing, Harry looked around at his office. He was no where near ready, in more ways than one.

" No, not really..." he mumbled.

The old wizard gave him an encouraging smile as he made his way into the room, coming to a halt at the medium sized window.

" She'll understand, Harry" he said. The sunlight pouring through the window seemed to splash onto his worn face as he said this.

" She won't, I know she won't...she's given me her opinion on this subject matter numerous times before...she just doesn't understand, sir."

" She may not understand your choice fully but she cares about you and whatever your choice is she'll accept" Dumbledore said wisely.

Harry sat quietly for a second pondering what he had just heard. He knew Albus was right, the old wizard was always right, but he still couldn't help but worry. And most of all, he dreaded seeing her face when he broke the news to her.

A big smile spread across Ginny Weasley's face as she stepped out from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and onto the sunny street. Looking around at the hustle and bustle of Hogsmeade, she couldn't help but think of how anyone could not be as happy as she was at that moment. Of course, this surge of happiness had been caused by one thing, love. Well, if love could make a person feel this good, everyone in the world should try it.

Looking across the stoney street, she noticed the one person that had just been on her mind. Making a mad dash, she quickly criss-crossed her way through the people and towards him.

" Hey you" she grinned, kissing him softly on the lips. He then gave her a sly grin and placed a strong arm around her shoulder.

" Where've you been all day?" he asked casually as they made their way down the street.

" Just helping Fred and George set up their new display...you should see their new product, it's great! Fizzing Stench Powder" she giggled.

" Must be thrilling.." he replied dryly, not even glancing at her. This caused a small frown to cross her lips.

" Honestly, I wish the lot of you would just grow up and get along, I mean, it shouldn't be that difficult!" she scolded, crossing her arms infront of her.

" Tell that to them..." he replied.

She was about to respond with a hot headed comment when a voice sounded from behind.

" Ginny?"

Turning around, she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

" Harry? What are you doing here?" she smiled, giving him a friendly hug.

He shrugged in responce and stuffed his hands into his pockets. " I was just on my way to The Three Broomsticks to meet with Hermione. What about you?" he asked, noticing for the first time the tall man lurking behind her.

" I was just helping out Fred and George with some stuff actually" she began, " Oh, how rude of me...Harry this is my boyfriend Greg. Greg...this is, well...this is Harry"

The tall man seemed to observe Harry sternly for a moment before finally sticking out a firm hand.

Shaking it, Harry grinned back.

" Well, it's finally nice to meet you."

" Likewise" Greg replied, flatly.

There seemed to be a few seconds of awkward silence before Ginny broke the ice.

" Well, we should get going. We have reservations at the Dragon's Dungeon tonight."

" Oh, that sounds nice, I'll-er-see you later then? It was nice meeting you Greg..." he added politely.

Grabbing ahold of his sleave, she sent Harry a big smile before they continued on in their direction.

" You're a prat you know that" she grumbled, storming a few feet ahead of him. Following behind her, he let out a heavy sigh and jogged to keep up.

" Look, I'm not good at meeting your brother's, alright? They are overprotective of you and I can just feel the Big Brotherness radiating from their freckled faces everytime I see them" he confessed.

" The big brotherness? They aren't going to jinx you, you know. Ok, Fred and George might but you just have to accept that when it comes to my lovelife they always feel they need to be involved.." she grumbled, " But that doesn't mean you have to act the same way to Harry!"

Greg shook his head in disbelief.

" Ginny, whether you think so or not...he is your brother. He looks out for you like one, loves you like one...heck, he's so tied in with your family he's probably sprouting Weasley DNA."

This comment made a small giggle escape from Ginny's mouth. It was true...Harry really was a Weasley.

" Ok, you have a point."

" Let's just go and have a nice dinner, ok? "

Interlocking her fingers with his, she planted a soft kiss on his lips and nodded.

" Ok, let's go, I'm starving!" she said.

As Harry stood there watching the retreating backs of Ginny and Greg he couldn't help but think that something was off. Granted, having known Ginny for as long as he did, he did have a tendancy to be a tad overprotective. But it wasn't that. He didn't know what it was but one thing he did know was that he didn't like this Greg fellow she was now dating.

Pushing his thoughts back to what was at hand, he gazed up at The Three Broomsticks. Taking in a deep breath he slowly entered the familiar building and scanned it's surroundings. It was then that he spotted her, sitting alone at a small table in the far right corner.

" Hey" he said, heading over to her and kissing her gently on the lips.

" Hey" she smiled anxiously, returning the kiss. " So what's going on? What do you have to tell me?"

This was it. This was the moment of truth. Mentally encouraging himself to spit it out, he began to speak.

" Look Hermione, it's like this...well..."

" Yes...?" she prodded.

" I'm needed on an important auror mission" he finally confessed.

Hermione sat speechless for a few moments before deciding to speak. It was hard to read her face at the moment but he knew that she was not happy.

" An auror mission? Where? How long?" she questioned.

" In France for, well, I don't know how long."

A look of dissappointent came onto her face as she looked down towards her hands.

" I thought you said you wanted to settle down for a bit, to stay at home?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

He sighed heavily. " I know I did, it's just that..."

" Just what?" she asked, " I don't understand Harry, I really don't. Haven't you had enough of this? Haven't you been through enough?"

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her bushy hair, looking at him straight in the eyes. " Harry, don't you want to just be able to be you? To be able to enjoy life without running off to catch some dark wizard? You can't extinguish all evil, Harry! It can't be done"

Anger was beginning to bubble in his stomach as she said this. Is that was she thought? That he was doing this because he needed to continue being a hero? Sitting back in his chair he began shaking his head from side to side, a huff of angered laughtered coming from his lips.

" I knew you wouldn't understand..." he retorted.

" Not understand? Harry, I'm trying to here, really I am-"

" Then just please understand that I need to do this!" he shot back.

She sat speechless in her chair, finally nodding.

" Ok."

Softening his face, he slowly reached for her hand. " Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I do understand and appreciate your concern but it's not that simple, Hermione. I can't just give it all up like that, I thought I could but I can't" he confessed.

" Why?"

" Because it's all I've ever known..."

Hermione's heart broke for him at that moment. He had been fighting evil for so long it was like he couldn't do anything else. He couldn't just sit in one place and be happy...how could he when he never knew what being happy was?

" I'm sorry, Harry but I can't stop worrying about you no matter how old you get. I just, well, I love you..."

Lifting her hand into his, he softly kissed it and smiled. " I love you too, Hermione. And I promise, I won't leave you..never."

" I know, Harry" she smiled, " I know.."


End file.
